OUR STORY : Yuuma and Luka
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Kumpulan Drabbles singkat kisah cinta antara dua insan manusia berhati dingin—Yuuma dan Luka. /Mind to RnR?/ Chap. 3 up!
1. A Decision

**PAIRING : Yuuma x Luka**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Honda Corporation**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kumpulan Drabbles singkat kisah cinta antara dua insan manusia berhati dingin—Yuuma dan Luka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca! ;-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OUR STORY : Yuuma and Luka**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>][-1. A Decision-][<strong>

"Kita putus saja." Ujar Luka tegas dan pasti. Raut wajahnya yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi minim kini nampak sedikit berbeda. Meski tak terlihat begitu jelas seperti orang kebanyakan yang tengah merasakan kegalauan. Karena memang ia cerdik dalam memainkan emosinya. Hal itu telah menjadi keahliannya sejak dulu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yuuma mencengkram kedua bahu Luka erat, mendorongnya ke belakang tembok. Memerangkapnya agar tak bisa bergerak dan lari kemanapun. Tatapan matanya tajam dan menusuk, seakan hendak melubangi bola mata _aquamarine_ milik Luka.

"Aku tak suka mengulangi ucapanku. Kau sudah tahu itu." Ujar Luka dingin. Ia membalas tatapan Yuuma tanpa keraguan. Wataknya yang keras kepala dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi benar-benar mirip dengan lelaki berambut _peach_ itu.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Luka." Desis Yuuma tak suka. Cengkramannya menguat, membuat ruam kemerahan di kulit putih Luka.

"Aku hanya ingin satu macam. Kita putus. Selesai." Ujar Luka ringan, membuat Yuuma semakin geram.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lelah." Luka menghela nafas berat kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku sudah sangat lelah menjalin hubungan denganmu. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah berhubungan dengan gadis sepertiku? Watak kita serupa, hal itulah yang membuat kita sering bertengkar dan mengalami masalah setiap waktu. Kita tidak cocok."

"Baiklah." Yuuma melepaskan cengkaramannya. Menatap dingin dan datar gadis cantik yang kini masih berdiri di hadapannya, "Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu itu. Kita putus." Ia berbalik, melangkah lebar meninggalkan Luka seorang diri disana.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Tanpa dikomando, beberapa kristal bening mengalir dari sudut mata gadis itu. Lututnya melemas seketika. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Emosi yang sedari tadi ditahan akhirnya terlepas juga.

Kini ia menangis tanpa suara, tanpa ekspresi, namun begitu nyata jika ia sangat terluka saat ini. Bibir mungilnya bergetar. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram dada yang entah mengapa terasa begitu sesak seakan kinerja jantungnya terganggu hingga kesulitan untuk bernafas dengan normal.

"Aneh sekali..." Lirihnya. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, membiarkan tetesan air mata berjatuhan membasahi seragamnya. "Kenapa mataku terasa perih sekali? Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan?" Tak ada suara tangis. Bagi Luka, menangis adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan ketika kondisi serta perasaannya tengah dilanda sesuatu yang rumit dan menguras banyak emosi. Kini ia mengalaminya, tanpa bisa ditolak ataupun dicegah.

Luka masih mencintai Yuuma. Sangat mencintainya. Namun, ada alasan yang membuat dirinya harus mengambil keputusan itu. Mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yuuma adalah jalan terbaik dari sekian jalan untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan rumit yang tengah melanda. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Yuuma." Gumam Luka tanpa berniat mengubah posisinya sedikitpun. Membuang nafas berat sembari sesekali menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>x x x<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


	2. Gossip

**][-2. Gossip-][**

Satu minggu berlalu sejak Luka dan Yuuma putus.

Sikap mereka berubah total. Dan hal itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hingga pada akhirnya berita mengenai perpisahan mereka telah sampai ke telinga orang-orang. Entah siapa yang memulai. Berita yang seharusnya hanya Luka dan Yuuma saja yang tahu, kini malah menjadi bahan perbincangan banyak orang.

Jengah rasanya. Meski Luka selalu bersikap dingin dan tak peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya, namun jika terus-menerus diperbincangkan seperti itu siapapun tak akan tahan. Bahkan ada beberapa gosip tak sedap menyebar di sekolah mengenai dirinya. Yang mengatakan bahwa ia telah berkhianat pada Yuuma, hingga hubungan mereka berakhir. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah gadis matre yang hanya menguras kekayaan Yuuma, kemudian setelah puas ia meninggalkan lelaki itu begitu saja. Sungguh amarah Luka telah mencapai batasnya!

Ingin sekali ia berkata lantang pada semua orang bermulut besar itu, bahwa semua yang mereka katakan tidaklah benar. Semua hanyalah gosip belaka, tak berdasar dan tak terbukti nyata. Namun tak ada tindakan apapun yang ia lakukan. Hanya diam seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Meski terluka, ia tetap berusaha tegar dan memasang _pokerface_nya di hadapan semua orang. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui bagaimana keadaan serta perasaannya—kecuali Yuuma, lelaki yang selalu menancapkan atensinya hanya pada gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Special thanks to<em>_:_**

_**iloveyugiohGX93 , Kurotori Rei , Kiriko Alicia , CelestyaRegalyana , Fuyu L.S **_**(Yang telah memberikan review)**

_** ajun, Sakamaki Kanda , Kurotori Rei , Fuyukaze Mahou , Fuyu L.S , CelestyaRegalyana **_**(Yang telah memfavourite & memfollow ff ini)**

**Terimakasih atas dukungannya :-)**


	3. Jealous

**][-3. Jealous-][**

Perpustakaan sangatlah sepi.

Hanya ada Luka seorang diri. Ia sibuk bergelut dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Duduk di ruangan pojok seakan tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, tanpa menyadari bahwa sejak kedatangannya kesana ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik gadis cantik itu tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

"Aku merindukanmu." Gumam Yuuma yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Luka berada. Wajahnya datar, tatapan matanya dingin namun memancarkan kerinduan mendalam akan sosok gadis yang tengah diperhatikannya.

Jujur saja, Yuuma masih merasa marah dan kecewa atas sikap dan keputusan Luka yang tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan mereka tanpa alasan jelas. Namun perasaan cintanya untuk gadis itu lebih kuat hingga membuat dirinya menderita setiap waktu karena kerinduan yang semakin lama bertambah besar. Ia selalu mengikuti serta memperhatikan Luka secara sembunyi-sembunyi, layaknya seorang _stalker _profesional. Namun hanya sebatas itu saja, tak lebih.

Belum ada keberanian untuk berbicara serta bertatapan muka dengan Luka setelah kejadian di atap beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yuuma merasa menjadi seorang pengecut karena tak berani memperjuangkan cintanya sedemikian rupa. Hanya menerima begitu saja keputusan yang diberikan gadis itu, meski hatinya menolak keras dan tak ingin menyetujuinya.

Lelaki tampan itu menghela nafas berat sembari meremas surai _peach_nya frustasi dengan kisah cintanya yang terkesan rumit dan membingungkan. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam dan tak suka ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji saat ini. Dimana sosok seorang lelaki berambut biru tengah berbincang dengan Luka. Mereka telihat akrab meski ekspresi wajah Luka masihlah datar dan dingin seperti biasanya. Bahkan sebuah senyuman manis kini terukir di wajah cantiknya, mendengar celoteh riang dari lelaki biru itu.

Tanpa sadar Yuuma mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, dadanya bergejolak karena api cemburu yang membakar hatinya. Ia sangat tak suka melihat Luka memberikan senyumannya untuk lelaki lain. Ia sangat tak suka Luka dekat dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Ia benci jika sesuatu miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain. Dan Luka adalah miliknya, ia membenci lelaki biri itu karena telah berani mendekati gadisnya.

**BRAKK**

Atensi dua anak manusia yang tengah berbincang santai tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh suara keras yang ditimbulkan oleh Yuuma. Ia baru saja memukul meja di hadapannya sekuat tenaga sebagai pelampiasan perasaan sesak yang menyelimuti hatinya. Tak peduli bahwa nantinya ia akan mendapatkan peringatan dari penjaga perpustakaan akibat kebisingan yang telah dibuatnya.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah pasti mendekati Luka dan lelaki asing itu. Sorot matanya yang dingin berubah menakutkan. Tanpa basa-basi ataupun permisi, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Luka dengan kasar—membawanya pergi jauh darisana, jauh dari lelaki biru itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Yuuma!" Ujar Luka bernada tinggi sembari terus melakukan pemberontakkan. Namun Yuuma sama sekali tak bergeming—hanya tetap berjalan tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Luka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**


End file.
